Murder At Bōkyaku Mannor
by MuchiNO
Summary: Professor Neven Frost is hosting a grand party an you're invited! But just as the party picks up, the host is dies in 'cold' blood. But it isn't an accident... This, my friend, was murder. Now it's up to detective Roxas K. Kibiki to find out the culprit before another falls victim to the killer...
1. One Rainy Night

**Author's Notes: Heyo! I recently became obsessed with the game 'Betrayal at the house on the hill', and recently played the final scenario in the Traitor's Tome which inspired me to write this.**

It was a dark and stormy eve as Roxas drove up to the Mannor.

The lightning flashed, illuminating the large house of marble.

He stepped out of his black Mercedes Benz, setting foot on the moist cement of the large driveway.

Roxas walked to the grand front door, holding his black trench coat closed as he continued.

He rang the doorbell before checking his watch.

It was nearly Six O'Clock, and the sun had vanished under a blanket of dark clouds.

 _'I'm glad grandfather Neven invited me to his sixtieth birthday... I heard he invited a lot of important people to it... I hope I don't make a fool of myself...'_ He thought as the door handle turned.

The door opened, bathing him in the light from within the house.

He eyed the petite figure standing before him.

It was a girl with black hair and sea blue eyes in a maid outfit.

"Welcome to Bōkyaku Mannor. I hope you have a pleasant stay, Master Kibiki." The girl curtsied, smiling courteously at him.

"Thank you miss, but just Roxas is fine. And you are?" He smiled at the girl.

"I'm a maid here. My name is Xion Scarlet." She smiled brightly at him.

"A pleasure to meet you. By the way, how do you know my last name?" He tilted his head.

"Master Frost told me you were invited along with his other relatives. He told me to personally greet you all." Xion explained.

"Miss Scarlet! Mr. Peacher dropped his Champagne and now there's shattered glass everywhere. Could you be a dear and try to clean it up? We don't want any of the guests to get hurt." A familiar voice spoke from behind her.

"Yes Mister Frost. Oh, and your grandson is here as well." Xion curtsied to the person and gracefully walked off.

He smiled widely when he saw his grandfather standing before him.

"Roxas! It's been too long!" Neven grinned, hugging his grandson happily.

"It has, grandfather Neven." Roxas chuckled.

"Why so formal? Just call me Neven ya whippersnapper!" Neven laughed.

"Alright, old man." Roxas grinned.

"Ha! I missed having you around. How's the detective business doing?" Neven grinned.

"Very well actually. I haven't failed one case so far." Roxas thrust out his chest in pride.

"Haha, well you always were a little Sherlock since you were an itty bit." Neven grinned.

"Ahem."

Roxas turned to see a man with blond hair and cyan eyes.

"It seems Mr. Peachy has gotten himself drunk and is throwing things. What should I do Master Frost?" He spoke in a British accent.

"Hm... I'd say put him in the room he shall be staying until he calms down. Has anyone been hurt Mister Kirkland?" Neven asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Well, he threw his new glass at Miss Scarlet when she was cleaning up the last one." He explained.

"Hm... Roxas, would you mind checking on Miss Scarlet? I'll help with Mr. Peacher." Neven looked over at his grandson.

He nodded and headed down the hall.

He knew every inch of the place since he had lived with his grandfather most of his life.

He had gotten his own home four years ago and moved out, so revisiting the large house was quite nostalgic.

He finally made his way to the kitchen and opened the door.

Xion was propping herself up on the bar, holding a cloth to the side of her head.

"Are you alright?"

His voice made her jump, spinning to face him.

"You seem a bit paranoid." He remarked, smiling.

"S-Sorry, I thought Mister Peachy had returned... Or worse, Green." Xion shrugged.

"And those two are...?" He tilted his head.

"Mister Demyx Peacher and... Marxula Green." She smiled softly.

"Well, it's neither. My grandfather wanted me to check on you." He explained.

"Oh, I'm fine, just a few cuts from the broken glass, that is all." Xion smiled, still holding the cloth to the side of her head.

"May I see it to make sure it's not serious? I don't want to give Neven a heart attack if its bad." Roxas chuckled.

"Sure..." Xion walked over to him, removing the cloth and turning her head so he could see.

"Hm... There are a few stray shards still there. Do you have someone here who could take care of that?" Roxas asked, looking down at the maid.

"Not really. It's fine though, nothing maj-"

A scream.

Roxas snapped his head towards the sound.

"Was that...?" Xion's eyes were wide.

 _"Neven..."_

 **Guest List**

 _Neven Frost-Host_

 _Roxas K. Kibiki-Detective_

 _Zexion Plumn-Librarian_

 _Marxula Green-Florist_

 _Lea Ember-Smith_

 _Xion Scarlet-Maid_

 _Larxene Zostra-Electrician_

 _Lexaus L. Lexington-CEO of LTEC Inc_

 _Luxord Kirkland-Butler_

 _Demyx Peacher-Guitarist_

 _Dilan Neworthington-Mayor of Newworthington_

 _Ansem Stoner-Unknown_

 _Isa Lunar-Servant_


	2. Split

"I found Neven Frost dead at the base of the grand staircase a few hours ago. Now his lawyer has just finished reading his will. All the family members in the house will split the Old Man's riches... But I suspect foul play here... This accident looks like murder, and many of his servants are acting strange... Not to mention several of the relatives have vanished. I can only find a few people who seem normal, and two of them are just part of the staff. Most of my relatives are still here. Lets hope it stays that way. Roxas K. Kibiki, signing off."

I set down my recorder, walking back to the main room where everyone was gathered.

"Alright everyone, I'm sorry to say that Neven's death wasn't an accident. Someone in this room pushed him down so he would snap his neck, and I'm gonna find out who killed my grandfather. How many of you here are actually relatives?" I asked seriously.

Lea, Zexion, Larxene, Demyx, and Ansem raised their hands.

"Okay, that narrows it down some. I doubt Xion or Mr. Kirkland would do it, considering how he seemed to care for Neven and Vice Versa. That leaves Mr. Lexington, Mayor Dilan, Mr. Green, and Mr. Lunar." I looked at the main suspects.

"Me?! Why I never-" Mayor Dillan growled.

"It's a hypothesis. Everyone's still a suspect. Calm down." I glared

"As I was saying, no one can leave unt this crisis is s-"

"Roxas, look out!"

I looked up to see a Dusk swerving away from the chandelier which was falling down right above my head.

"ROXAS!" Lea pulled me out of the way, the glass of the chandelier shattering everywhere.

'...And it seems the Dusks may know who did it.'

"Are you alright, Roxas?" My uncle looked me over.

"Yeah... Thanks uncle Lea..." I smiled, shaking.

"Is everyone alright?" I called out.

"Yes... Wait, where's Master Ansem and Madam Zostra?" Isa looked around.

I did so as well.

The older man was nowhere to be seen.

"...It appears the killer may have struck again..." I muttered.

"We need to find th-"

The lights went out.

"What the-" I heard Xion start to speak.

The lights flickered on, revealing only Lea, Xion, and Luxord were still there.

"...Well that just happened..." Lea sighed.

 _Guest List_

 _Roxas Kibiki-Detective_

 _Neven Frost-Host_

 _Zexion Plumn-Missing_

 _Marxula Green-Missing_

 _Lea Ember-Smith_

 _Xion Scarlet-Maid...?_

 _Larxene Zostra-Missing..._

 _Lexaus L. Lexington-Missing_

 _Luxord Kirkland-Butler...?_

 _Demyx Peacher-Missing_

 _Dilan Neworthington-Missing_

 _Ansem Stoner-Missing..._

 _Isa Lunar-Missing_


	3. Notice

I'm thinking that I should stop writing due to my updates being slow and not many people read what I write anyway. I'll be doing more on my DeviantArt account, 'MuchinaAndCompany'.

Unless I get at least 20 different requests by people who aren't guests to stay in the next couple days, I'll be leaving Fanfiction and my account will become dormant.


End file.
